1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to semiconductor manufacturing, and, more specifically, to methods of forming carbon-doped silicon oxide films.
2. Description of the Related Art
As device dimensions shrink, there is an increasing need to deposit ultra-thin films with precise thickness control. For a process to be used in manufacturing, it has to show repeatability and reproducibility. A process tool has to be able to repeatedly deposit the same thickness on many wafers, and the process has to be reproducible on a separate but identically-configured tool. Thickness uniformity control becomes even more difficult for layers having relatively small thicknesses, e.g., less than 100 angstroms, and on relatively large substrates, such as 450 millimeter diameter wafers.
Therefore, there is a need for depositing thin layers of material with precise thicknesses.